A Dona dos Olhos Castanhos
by Potter Joy
Summary: Era o fim de toda a angústia Voldemort havia finalmente morrido... Desista Potter, você não tem mais forças. Onde estão os seus amigos agora, para lhe livrar de mais uma enrascada? – disse Voldemort dando gargalhadas, afinal um simples movimento com a var


Era o fim de toda a angústia. Voldemort havia finalmente morrido. Harry, um homem agora pois atingiu sua maioridade, estava se preparando para completar o seu 7° ano em Hogwarts, o que não foi possível antes devido a guerra. Mais uma vez, o amor venceu...

**Flashback**

- Desista Potter, você não tem mais forças. Onde estão os seus amigos agora, para lhe livrar de mais uma enrascada? – disse Voldemort dando gargalhadas, afinal um simples movimento com a varinha, lhe daria o mundo.

- Nunca irei desistir Voldemort...

- Seu pai disse a mesma coisa aquele dia, mas sabemos quem está morto...

- Cale a boca, não fale de meus pais na minha frente, Cruc...

- O menininho Potter, tá querendo brincar com arte das trevas? Vamos ver então... Avada Kedavra! – um lampejo de luz verde saiu da varinha de Voldemort e ia acertar Harry quando alguém saltou em sua frente bloqueando o feitiço. Harry não viu mais nada, além de dois pares de olhos castanhos, desmaiara antes que pudesse ver quem se arriscou sua vida pela dele.

Harry acordou uma semana depois do incidente no Hospital St. Mungus, Hermione e Rony estavam sentados numa poltrona em seu quarto.

- Rony, ele acordou! – disse Hermione indo abraçar Harry. Harry sentiu a ternura, o carinho, o calor que Mione transpassava, não sabia o porque, mas sentia que tudo aquilo era o necessário para ter um bom dia.

- Onde está Voldemort? – perguntou Harry atônito só agora havia lembrado disso.

- Voldemort, morreu Harry. – disse Rony calmamente.

- Mas eu desmaiei, como ele morreu? – Harry estava totalmente desnorteado.

- Bom não sabemos de muitos detalhes, bom... um funcionário do ministério veio ver a sua mente, e a única coisa que ele viu foi um par de olhos castanhos, que não sai dos seus sonhos. – respondeu Rony – Agora de quem são, está muito difícil de descobrir, pois seja lá quem for, os obliviadores disseram que o impacto do feitiço pode ter feito a pessoa perder esse registro da memória.

Harry olhou para os olhos de Hermione, porém àquela hora parecia ser mais mel do que castanho, é não pode ter sido a Hermione...

**Fim do Flashback**

Ao chegar no Largo Grimmald, 12. Harry desfez suas malas no seu quarto, tomou um delicioso banho e vestiu um traje caseiro, até que ouviu um barulho vindo da sala de estar, mais precisamente da lareira. Era Hermione que chegara cambalhotando, pois viera de pó de flú, e este não era um dos seus meios de transporte favoritos.

- Hermione, o que faz aqui? – perguntou-lhe, e num gesto cavalheiro lhe estendeu a mão.

- Obrigada, bom é que sabe, bem... Nem sei como começar...  
- Que tal pelo começo, sente-se... – disse ele acenando a varinha, fazendo as duas poltronas da sala chegarem mais próximas a eles.

- Bom, será que eu poderia deixar as minhas coisas aqui, enquanto eu saio por aí para procurar uma casa para morar?

- Pode trazer, sim. Mas com uma condição...

- Qual?

- Que more aqui comigo. É claro, se você quiser. É que depois que o Sirius morreu, eu me sinto sozinho, e nessa casa enorme, sei lá, é meio estranho viver solitário. Você topa?

- Claro, Harry. Muito obrigada. Mas assim que eu arrumar um emprego vou começar a pagar aluguel viu.

- Como você quiser. Pode ir buscar suas coisas. Vou preparar um quarto para você.

Hermione voltou pela lareira contente. Enquanto isso, Harry foi até o andar de cima, e entrou na porta em frente ao seu quarto. Era um quarto meio velho, mas aos menores movimentos que Harry fazia com a varinha, o quarto se ajeitava. As paredes antes cheias de musgos, agora era uma cor flamingo, meio clara. O chão de madeira antes infestado de fungos, agora estava brilhando como novo. A cama quebrada se ajeitou o máximo possível para agradar a sua nova dona. A estante empoeirada se encheu de livros, agora nela dava para se sentir um doce aroma de pergaminho e essências de rosas. O armário se encheu de roupas novas, e vestidos lindíssimos. Próximo à cama, uma pilha de almofadas, que seria a futura cama de Bichento. Nas janelas cortinas que alternavam as cores de acordo com o lençol da cama. No banheiro do quarto, tudo brilhando, e a banheira recém-ligada se completava com água quente e bolhas de sabão se formavam, um cheiro de frescor de pinho emanava de lá. Harry saiu do quarto, e na porta escreveu "Hermione J. Granger". Fechou o quarto e desceu para a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira, selecionou alguns ingredientes, e iniciou o preparo de uma deliciosa macarronada, enquanto isso preparava a mesa colocando nela pratos e duas taças. Novamente, abriu a geladeira e de lá retirou uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada, pôs sobre a mesa e voltou a se dedicar à macarronada quando ouviu um barulhinho conhecido, um que se parecia com o de uma garota atrapalhada de 17 anos, cheia de malas e com pouca habilidade em viajar com pó de flú.


End file.
